Come Crashing Into My Little World
by Kasbunny
Summary: Mini oneshot fics about the romance between Doctor Kanzaki and Lin Xiao Li [No. X].
1. Cold Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat nor any of the characters presented within this work of fiction.**

**---**

When Xiao first saw him in person the man was huddled in an alley, shivering from the cold, skin pale blue, lips bluer, glasses frosted over. He had obviously been outside for a long time and the eraser thought he must not have anywhere to go. It was true that when the Apostles disbanded some of the members had nothing left.

"Hey, Doctor-san?" He knelt by the man, shaking him gently. He had never heard him called anything but "Doctor" so he had no choice but to refer to him as that, embarrassing as it was. "Doctor-san?"

Doctor Kanzaki peeled his eyes open, cold stinging at them. He stared a moment before his vision cleared and he could make out the person before him. His mind was muddled and he did not recognize Xiao for who he was.

"Here, come on," Xiao said softly, pulling the man to his feet, surprised at how light he felt. It seemed possible, even, that Xiao might be able to carry him, but he wasn't about to attempt.

Leading the man back to the inn he was staying at, Xiao let Doctor lean on him for support the entire walk. In his room Xiao turned the heater on and let the man borrow a clean change of clothing. Handing the clothes to him their hands touched -- just the faintest brush of fingers but enough for Xiao to tell that Doctor was just as frozen as he looked.

"Thank you," Doctor grumbled as he settled on the couch beneath a blanket, a mug of hot tea cupped in his hands. He wasn't adjusted to thanking people for anything and the words felt foreign on his tongue.

"It was my pleasure," Xiao answered, sitting in the armchair adjacent to Doctor. "I couldn't leave you to freeze to death."

_You easily could have_, Doctor thought, knowing that's what he would have done. He did not say a word, however, instead supping the tea and reveling in the forgotten warmth as it burned his tongue and heated his throat.

Xiao watched the man in silence for a few minutes. From what he had heard, Doctor was a twisted man who would go to any length for "knowledge". Now he was a broken man with nowhere to go, it seemed.

Rising to close the short distance between them, Xiao cupped a hand over one of Doctor's. His hands had warmed since earlier but still they felt too cold. He gingerly reached a hand to Doctor's face, finding it even colder than his hands.

"You really were frozen, huh," murmured Xiao, taking the cup from Doctor's hands to set it on the table. Catching his guest off guard, he secured a half of the blanket and curled into it, pulling the confused Doctor into his arms.

"Body warmth will help," Xiao explained, smiling, keeping the man close. Doctor relaxed into the arms after a few moments, distantly thinking that this was the most welcoming warmth he had ever felt. He wanted to stay there -- maybe not forever -- but a long, long time.


	2. Think Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat nor any of the characters presented within this work of fiction.**

**---**

Doctor Kanzaki was an _interesting_ person as he proved time and time again. Just when Xiao thought there was nothing more that the man could do to surprise him he would pull something else out of his sleeve.

"You want me to _what_?" Xiao asked, staring at the man opposite him.

"Just model some dresses for me," Doctor stated blandly. He didn't see what the big deal was. Creed had cross-dressed for him all the time, after all. (Until Doctor decided that he was disturbed by how comfortable Creed was in the dresses and ended the experiment.)

"But i why /i ?" asked the Chronos number, resolve weakening. He had to admit, he was curious. About cross-dressing, Doctor's reasons, what he'd get out of helping... curious about Doctor himself.

"I just want to record your reaction to being seen in certain things." A little smirk fell across his face and Doctor pushed his glasses up, light gleaming off the lenses. "Then again, I have seen you in much more... i embarrassing /i outfits..."

"I'll wear them, no need to black mail me," laughed Xiao, accepting the clothes offered him and exiting to change into the first. Most of the outfits covered the typical fetishes: French maid, school girl, shrine priestess, kimono, gothic lolita, cat girl (or guy, in his case, but he was wearing a dress, either way)...

Xiao held the dress up before him. It was a mass of pink and white frills and lace. There was even a little pink and white headdress to go with it. The skirt reached to about mid-thigh and the frilled stockings ended just an inch or so below the skirt to show some skin. Xiao knew he had to draw the line somewhere at this point. Just so no and go back to his business. Go back to Chronos. What did Doctor think he was, a life-sized Barbie?

"You look so cute, Xiao," Doctor stated with a grin, looking his companion over from all sides (he would have taken a look from _every_ angle if he thought he could get away with it). "Very cute. Do you like it?"

Xiao pointedly looked away from the other man, brushing strands of black hair out of his eyes. "I feel ridiculous. It would be better if I changed my appearance to suit the outfit..."

"No." Doctor narrowed his eyes at this suggestion of Xiao's, his voice stern and commanding. Almost angry.

"What?" Xiao turned to Doctor, raising an eyebrow. The "no" had been far too adamant.

"Don't change your appearance," he sighed. "Just go change back into your normal clothes if that's what you want." Grumbling something, he flopped down on the hotel room couch, waiting for Xiao to return. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

"Sorry to take so long," Xiao replied upon returning, still in the frilly pink dress. "I decided I wasn't going to change until you explain this 'experiment' to me." He sat alongside Doctor Kanzaki on the couch, the man shaking his head as he laughed to himself.

"It wasn't an experiment."

"... what?"

"I just wanted to see you in those outfits," Doctor said with a lecherous grin, highly amused. The broken look on Xiao's face at the moment was adorably priceless. (Creed had been for his own amusement - Shiki and Charden, too.)

Xiao smiled, sighing. "You twisted ass," he said quietly, cuddling up to the doctor. "If I didn't love you then you wouldn't get away with this."


	3. Cologne

Xiao always opened his eyes to an empty room the morning after a night with Doctor. It was lonely, but every time he would hear the run of water and know Doctor was still there, showering. Once the man left the shower, however, he would leave and it would be days or weeks before the two met again.

Stopping Doctor before he could walk out the door, Xiao tugged on his lab coat, stripping him of it easily. He offered to take it to a dry cleaner for him. He could go without it for a day, right? This way, Xiao reasoned, he knew for sure that he would see the doctor again within a week. He would call the shots for once, not Doctor.

Agreeing to it with a questioning smirk, Doctor left for work, leaving Xiao alone in the room.

_I wish we could spend more time together_, Xiao thought with a sigh. He held the lab coat up, Doctor's cologne easily distinguishable on it.

Sinking into an armchair, Xiao slid the lab coat onto himself, enjoying the faint scent and warmth of Doctor that lingered. Enjoying how if he closed his eyes it was almost like he was in Doctor's arms. It was the sort of feeling that could make a person melt.


	4. In The Rain

This time when Xiao saw him, he laughed. Doctor rushing through the streets with rain beating down on him, soaking him to the bone; it was an amusing scene considering how the two had initially met and come together.

Clutching the umbrella in his hand, Xiao made no attempt to catch up with doctor or attract his attention. There was something oddly cute in his mad rush through the rain and Xiao wondered if this thought had some form of normality or if he was becoming just as twisted as his beloved.

"Kanzaki!" Xiao called as the man paused at the corner to let a vehicle pass. Doctor whipped his head around, expression relaxing at the sight of Xiao walking towards him with an umbrella over his head.

Standing under the umbrella together, the two headed for Doctor's apartment.

Linking his dry arm with Doctor's soaked one Xiao smiled up at that man. "Am I always going to be coming to your rescue like this, Doctor?"

"I have bad luck," Doctor muttered, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Xiao.

"So I'm your good luck charm?"

Doctor paused, thinking this over. It was true that Xiao had gotten him back on his feet after Creed was "defeated". And it was true that things tended to go better when Xiao was around. And it was true that Doctor didn't have these little trying times like getting caught in a particularly bad rain storm when Xiao was there.

"Yes," he answered, glancing down at Xiao whose expression did not waver. "Yes, you are."


	5. Trickery

Doctor was waiting in the hotel lobby for hours. Or, at least, had been. By the fourth hour he was tired of waiting and preparing to leave. As he headed out the front doors a young man with spiked black hair and wide, bright blue eyes walked in. There was something familiar about him that Doctor just couldn't quite place.

"Were you waiting for someone, sir?" the boy asked as they passed, a smile lighting his face.

"Yes, but they obviously aren't showing up today," he answered, pausing for only a moment. "So, if you would excuse me..."

"How about I keep you company? I work here but my shift isn't for another hour or two..."

Doctor raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "An hour or two? That's convenient. Why would you come in so early?"

"Well," the boy began, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I had a date, but I was a little late... and they ditched me. I really had nothing better to do so I figured I'd hang out here until my shift began..."

"As long as you have time," Doctor said with a grin. "You work here so you can get my key for me, right?" The boy nodded and once told the room number left Doctor's side long enough to retrieve the key card. The two headed to the designated hotel room once they had their key in hand. Entering the room, as soon as they were through the doorway Doctor locked it behind them and pinned the boy to a wall.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Akira," he answered fearlessly.

"Akira," repeated Doctor. "Call me Doctor, okay?"

"Doctor." Akira mirrored the tone the man had used. He slipped a hand up to the man's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

"You're not a prostitute, are you?" Doctor asked as the boy lead him to the bed. "Because you must know that if you are I don't plan to pay you."

"Not at all," Akira replied, letting Doctor push him down on the bed, dominating him. With a grin, Doctor murmured, "Good. I couldn't afford it."

The two were in the height of passion when Doctor removed himself from the bed and collected his clothes, getting dressed.

"Wh... what are you doing?" demanded Akira, bewildered beyond words.

"Getting dressed," Doctor stated bluntly, giving the boy an odd look for his reaction. Wasn't it obvious what he was doing?

"But... you... !"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." He grinned again, replacing his glasses on his face, the light reflecting off the lenses to hide his eyes from sight. "I can't finish. That's just for one person. But you're welcome to continue on your own all you want. It's perfectly healthy."

Akira's eyes bulged as he watched the doctor finish dressing and head for the door, obviously fully intent on actually leaving.

"Doctor!" Akira called once, the retreating figure ignoring him. Taking a deep breathe, he yelled again, only louder and more forceful, "Kanzaki! Stop!"

Doctor stopped in the doorway, one foot out. After a moment of careful consideration he turned around, closing the door. "Yes, Akira?"

"Don't leave," the boy commanded.

"I have no further business here."

Akira whimpered, pouting. "Kanzaki. You know..."

Laughing, Doctor crossed back to the bed, sitting down and pulling the pitiful form into his arms. "That was a very... _horrible_ trick, Xiao. What would you have done if I hadn't known it was you and had done all this?"

"But you did know. You knew the whole time," Xiao huffed.

"Yes, I did," Doctor responded, patting his lover's head fondly. "Now change back to yourself, please. I much prefer your appearance to any other."

Smiling and blushing faintly, Xiao obliged, changing back to his own appearance and leaning back into the other man's arms.

"You're a jerk, Kanzaki," he murmured as Doctor finished what he had started.

"That trick of yours wasn't very nice, either," Doctor responded, trailing kisses along Xiao's neck and shoulders. "You obviously don't trust me, Xiao. Even though you know I adore you. You're a jerk, as well."


	6. The Devil's Advocate

Xiao stood before Sephiria, the woman the picture of patience.

"Number X, Lin Xiao Li," she addressed him. "Word has spread that you are in a relationship with a member of Creed Diskenth's former followers, the Apostles of the Stars. Is this true?"

"It is," answered Xiao curtly.

"Doctor Kanzaki?"

"Yes."

Sephiria sighed, approaching the eraser. Her eyes looked a touch sad, or maybe just worried, the difference was undistinguishable at times. "Xiao, that man is mentally unstable and dangerous. It's not safe to interact with him on a level like this. Do you realize what the consequences of your actions may be?"

"He's not an enemy of Chronos on his own," Xiao informed her. 'He was working with Creed Diskenth purely for the financial factor. He needed funding for experiments he had been wanting to run for himself."

Number I sighed again. "You say that like it makes him a better person. How do you know he's trustworthy?"

Xiao pondered over this question, having not thought it over before. Why did he believe he could trust Doctor Kanzaki? It was like asking why Black Cat gave people a chance. Why he refused to kill. It was just what felt right to him and he told Sephiria this. Her face twisted for a moment with an unreadable expression and then she shook her head -- perhaps out of amusement, perhaps out of dismay.

"Are you going to end up like Heartnet?"

Xiao thought again about Doctor, about his time with Doctor. He enjoyed himself, more so than he enjoyed his time in Chronos. He was sure he was falling in love with Kanzaki, if not already in love with him.

"I may."

Sephiria placed a hand on the eraser's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "I hope you're prepared for the Elders may do, No. X."

Xiao swallowed, nodding solemnly. "I can take anything for him."


	7. Exhilaration

There was a certain sort of excitement in their rendezvous. Making plans over cell phones, meeting quietly in designated hotel rooms, leaving separately, as though they didn't know one another.

There was an adrenaline rush every time Xiao thought he was caught. Sepheria would want to speak to him and he'd think "today is the day". Then nothing would happen and that on-edge feeling was for nothing.

Doctor just enjoyed having to keep himself a secret. He had no one he needed to keep Xiao a secret from and so for him it was just a twisted game of cat and mouse. The cat and the mouse were having relations that the human could not know about.

Neither of them really knew what would happen if Chronos found out. They hypothesized that it would be nothing good. Doctor _was_ an enemy of Chronos, in ways. They wouldn't be afraid, though. They kept going. The thrill was too much. Nothing could stop them. Although they would not admit to it, they would not face it... they were too much in love to just end it now.


	8. Ace

"So, I hear that Charden and Kyoko are having a child."

Doctor did not look up, seemingly caught up in his newspaper. "Hm, is that so?"

"Mhm," confirmed Xiao, searching through the puzzle box for the edge pieces. "I ran into them out at the store and Kyoko told me she's three months pregnant."

"That's nice."

Xiao smiled as he pieced together one side of the puzzle. "You're using the same tone as a disinterested _mother_, Kanzaki-san."

Doctor reacted finally with a faint snicker. "Kanzaki-_san_? I must be offending you for you to call me _that_..." He folded the newspaper after snapping it once to straighten the paper. "What, do you want to be a mother, Xiao?"

"What?" laughed Xiao. "I'm a man. Of course I wouldn't want--"

"If you say so," Doctor said, disinterested once again. _Snap_. He started on another page of the newspaper.

It was quiet except for the rustling of jigsaw puzzle pieces and the newspaper. The Chronos Number had completed the puzzle border before he spoke up again.

"It couldn't be done, anyways."

Doctor did not react. He continued to read. Mentally this rose an eyebrow, however. What Xiao challenging him?

"Of course it could be done," he replied coolly. "But no one wants it done."

He started working on the orange fish (the puzzle was one of the one's with a tropical fish picture). "You only say that because it's impossible."

"Well, for a man to get pregnant, yes," Doctor replied casually as he continued to read. "But there are ways to... _create_ a child between two men."

"But that doesn't interest us," finished Xiao.

"Not at all," assured Doctor.

It was a battle of minds and will. A battle of patience. Who would fall first?

The smile on Xiao's face, normally so sweet and disarming, shifted just so slightly. Only someone who had spent so much time around him would catch the change of smile and the slight wicked lilt to his voice. "I suppose it's best that way," he spoke innocently as he pieced together his fish. "You wouldn't know where to begin and certainly your experiment would go awry somewhere, as usual..."

He was prideful and narcissistic. Xiao had that pegged -- "Science can't do everything, after all." -- and science was his life. Doctor knew he was playing right into the palm of Xiao's hand but he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of insulting science and him without a fight.

"Alright, Xiao. If you want a child then we'll have child."

Xiao smiled sweetly. He always got what he wanted.


End file.
